brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Colossus
Dark Colossus is the main villain of Ultraman Quaisya. After his initial defeat, he reappears as the main antagonist in Ultraman Quaisya The Movie: Return Of Dark Colossus! Godly heroes Unite!. History Pre-Ultraman Quaisya Colossus was created through heavily advanced genetics by Alien Bat Bofralt’s servants in the years prior to his defeat at the hands of Ultraman Drakanos. However, when he was first born, he was already, physically and mentally, 22,000 years old, and when Bofralt sent him to be tested for battle, Colossus retaliated and almost destroyed two fifths of Bofralt’s entire mothership in less than 24 hours. But, Colussus was eventually able to be subdued by Bofralt’s army, and was put into stasis. However, this was not the end of Colossus. At the end of Ultraman Drakanos Season 2, when Bofralt’s mothership was destroyed by Ultraman Drakanos, Colossus was released, and the world would change for the worse. Later, one year before he unleashed Gahorbergio Flesh at the start of Ultraman Quaisya, Dark Colossus was in search for a human host, as his genetic makeup wasn’t completely finalized and deteriorating. He chose Razan Onishi, who was a manager at a rival tech company to Aizen Tech. Since then, Razan had become a husk of his former self as a result of a mental rewrite Colossus had inflicted on him, which caused him to lose his job at Akagi Industries. Ultraman Quaisya After losing his job at Akagi Industries, Razan had moved on, and worked as a cashier at a restaurant in Tokyo. However, thanks to Dark Colossus’s influence, Razan constantly wandered the exterior walls to the U.U.N.W.D.F. base in the Japanese capital, looking for ways to infiltrate the base. One day, after coming to a conclusion that he’d need to weaken the base’s defenses so he could infiltrate it, he summoned Gahorbergio Flesh to do exactly that. Soon after the defeat of Gahorbergio Flesh by the hands of Ultraman Crelatiso and Ultraman Alyaqua, Dark Colossus continued using Razan to carry out his goals. After Ultraman Quaisya destroyed the queen Gahorbergio Megalos, Razan had finally managed to damage the base’s defenses enough to get through, and summoned Rergriogi-Oh to buy himself time. After using an experimental device, which was designed to convert organic energies into a medicinal wave, to finalize Dark Colossus’s genetics, Razan was confronted by U.U.N.W.D.F. troops returning from the battle against Rergriogi-Oh, but before they could do anything, Razan transformed into Dark Colossus. Dark Colossus was soon confronted by Ultraman Quaisya, who still had some strength from his transformation into his Super form. Despite this, Ultraman Quaisya was defeated quickly. However, the three Human Hosts of Quaisya had one last trick to pull, and used Drakanos Sparion Exceed’s powers gained from the remnants of Super form to separate the Fusion Ultra from its components, turning the tides of battle. Crelatiso, Alyaqua, and Arcanctus shot the Quadruple Atolium Ray at Colossus, which weakened him enough to give Quaisya time to shoot the Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray. Quickly, the quartet of Ultras shot the Quadruple Atolium Ray and Olympian-Miracle Fourth Generation Ray respectively, destroying Dark Colossus in a fiery explosion. Ultraman Quaisya The Movie: Return Of Dark Colossus! Godly heroes Unite! Dark Colossus will reappear in this film as the main antagonist. Profile Forms - Ragnarok Excruciator= Colossus’ second form after his evolution via assimilation of an entire galaxy’s minus energy. Abilities Weapons * Defiled Bloodlord’s Edge: One of Dark Colossus’ iconic weapons, it is a stronger variant of the original. Bares a slight resemblance to the Giga Battle Nizer. * Eradication Malevolent Lament: One of Dark Colossus’ iconic weapons, it is a stronger variant of the original. Bares a slight resemblance to the Orb Dark Calibur. - Void Catastrophe= Colossus’ third form accessed through Ragnarok Excrutiator’s evolution via assimilating a second Greeza to obtain its Dark Thunder Energy. Abilities Weapons * Silent-Reaper Bloodlord’s Edge: One of Dark Colossus’ iconic weapons, it is a stronger variant of the one used by his Ragnarok Excruciator form. Bares a slight resemblance to the Giga Battle Nizer. * Blackest-Heart Malevolent Lament: One of Dark Colossus’ iconic weapons, it is a stronger variant of the one used by his Ragnarok Excruciator form. Bares a slight resemblance to the Orb Dark Calibur. }} Category:Final Antagonists Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Quaisya Category:Ultras Category:Third Generation Ultras Category:Fan Ultras